Meredith Jackson
Meredith Jackson is a witch practitioner and best friend of Callie Knight and Jules Ashton. She is also born to Rebecca Jackson and the stepsister of Lucas. Meredith is considered to be a very powerful witch practitioner, able to channel a witch's powers and use them against her even before the witch, Nina uses them agaisnt her. Meredith has taught herself, but her grandmother, mother, Sydney, and Amelia have all taught her some witchcraft. Meredith comes from a line of powerful practitoners, the Jackson Practitioners. She and her family is feared by some supernaturals. She is also helpful to the Bonum Coven with her magic and her precognitions which she got when a spell backfired on her and she got them. With this power, she is able to see what will happen in the future and has enchanced intuition. She devotes her life to the learning of witchcraft. Most practitioners are pacifists and Meredith was one in the beginning, but when she was in extreme danger, she used them to hurt a witch. Ever since then, she didn't use her powers for pacifist things. __TOC__ Personality Meredith is nice, caring, beauitful, as well as magically talented, and mean, fierce, and deadly when she needs to be. Meredith is eighteen and was born in Washington and in Meadow Wood so knows all about the killings and things. She has a hatred for people who harm good people like Surgos and half Surgos haf witches such as Alec and Nina . Even though Jeric was evil before and she didn't like him before, they have grown to become good friends and have a good relationship for each other. Meredith cares for him and he cares for her like an older brother. Meredith is also very intuitive especially because of her powers. ''The Coven '' Meredith is seventeen in this book and first meets Callie Knight in the girls' locker room at Meadow High School which she attends. Callie hides her secret from Meredith, which keeps her from being a big part in her supernatural world at first. However, Callie and Meredith find out that Jules was raped and they sleepover at Jules's house. There, Callie fights Bryan, the Surgo who raped Jules , but not against her will, and kills him. Callie forced to tell Meredith and Jules that she's a witch because there is not other way to explain. This is when Meredith tells both Callie and Jules that she is a witch practitioner. Trivia *Meredith is the only physic-witch (practitioner) in the book. *Meredith is the only practitioner to get any powers. *She is the only good witch and witch that is not a descendant of a Surgo or the first Surgo to have a power other than the elements and telekinesis or based off of it. *Meredith hates evil beings, more specifically, evil witches, Surgos, and half Surgos. Even more specifically, Alec, Nina , Matthew, Lucy, and Barvner. *Meredith has interacted with all the main characters so far.